Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention is usefully applied for all tools, in particular buckets, which are hooked up using two parallel pivots predisposed on the bucket, which are used for hooking up to a rapid-coupling device provided on the end of the digger manoeuvring arm.
Numerous manufacturers of diggers and digger tools exist on the market. Also numerous are the different types of attachments, which are generally dimensioned and configured so that only tools having complementary attachments can be hooked up to them.
All this constitutes a serious limitation to tool use, as it is not easy to obtain a full range of tools, buckets or otherwise, for a single digger.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a rapid coupling device which obviates the limitations of the prior art with a simple solution.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the present invention, as it is characterised in the appended claims.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a rapid coupling device which obviates the limitations of the prior art with a simple solution.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the present invention, as it is characterised in the appended claims.